Great Times
by SilkePrins
Summary: AU: Back in the days, when Aaron Hotchner worked a case for Ambassador Prentiss and David Rossi got hired to assist, Emily Prentiss gets cosy with Rossi and Aaron gets jealous. And when Emily wakes up, naked, who won her over?
1. Chapter 1

_AU fiction; Back in the days, when Aaron Hotchner worked a case for Ambassador Prentiss and David Rossi got hired to assist. But then Rossi seems to get closer and closer to the ambassador's beautiful daughter, and Aaron gets jealous. And when Emily wakes up, naked, in a room that is not her own, who's the mysterious man she shared a night with?_

_An; The characters might be a little OOC, but remember; this plays in the past, before they were formed to the persons they are today. _

_The flashbacks are in italics and the present tense in normal! _

_Also, there's no Haley and no Mrs. Rossi (at this time of the story, at least!)_

- *.*

Emily Prentiss, the twenty-one year old daughter of the ambassador of the United States, groaned in annoyance as the sun shone through a crack in the curtains and fueled a sharp headache. "Argh," she tried to shield her eyes from the burning light with one hand as she searched for her watch, which should've been somewhere on the nightstand, with her other hand.

"What the…" she rasped out as she shoved a few unfamiliar objects of what was supposed to be her nightstand. Trying to open her eyes without worsening her headache, she looked into her surroundings and it wasn't what she had expected.

Because what she had wanted to see were the familiar bare black walls of her own room, with the exception of the only photo she had of her and Matthew, hanging in a frame on the right side of her wall. Her dark brown dresser and the wall occupying bookcase on the left side of the room. But what she saw was something far from it.

She saw vanilla colored walls, decorated with several high priced paintings, a light wooden dresser and no book case at all. What she saw was one of the many guestrooms. "Really? What did you do last night, Ems?" she murmured to herself as she tried to establish if those were her clothes strewn around the room.

Which was most probably the case as the cold shiver teasing her body made it known that she was butt naked underneath the sheets. "Or who?"

But she gasped and clasped her hand over her mouth as she heard the shower, which she hadn't even realized was on missing the sound, being turned off.

"Oh good god." She whispered as she quickly threw the sheets off of her and started to collect her clothes. "Good, good god." She put her clothes on in record time, if you don't count that time where she was quietly skinny dipping with the gardener when her mother came home early. Trying to get out before that mysterious person would come out of the shower. "Socks, socks, socks." She whispered franticly as she searched the floor, her shirt bunched up around her shoulders and her jeans unbuttoned.

"Manage it all?" she stopped moving completely when a voice came from the doorway behind her. _'__Do__I__want__to__know?__'_ she considered just rushing out of the room, to hell with her socks, but her curiosity got the better of her and she slowly turned around, an uneasy smile plastered on her face as she faced the man standing there with only a towel around his waist, his dark hair still a little damp.  
>"Yeah su… <strong>you<strong>?" She squeaked as she realized who she'd shared a bed with, naked. And suddenly she started laughing. "This is great, just wait till my mother finds out about this."

The dark haired man's facial features tightened. "Actually, we made a deal about that."

"Huh?"

"You don't remember? You'd keep this quiet for you mother and I wouldn't tell her where you really were three nights ago when no one could locate you." A smug grin graced his face. "So it's your choice, but I think I know what you're going to say."

Emily sighed. "Alright, alright." Chewing her bottom lip, she quickly pulled her shirt all the way down and closed the button on her jeans. "So what exactly," she paused. "I mean, what did we, uh, what happened…?"

"Last night?" His smile faltered. "Well there was indeed a chance you weren't going to remember with all the alcohol you consumed." He toddled over to the dresser and fished a boxer from one of the dressers. "We had sex."

Emily heavily coughed at his straight forward answer. "Yeah, I kind of figured that out myself." She snapped as she finally got her breath back. "What I meant was, how?"

"How? Well the regular way with me on top, and then we did…"

"Shut up." She interrupted him by throwing a pillow from the bed at his head. "Again, not what I meant, dick ass." She counted to ten in her head to quell the murderous thoughts running through her mind. "How did we get to drinking last night and what events took place before that?"

The man grinned as he walked over to the bathroom to put on his briefs and a black pair of sweatpants, leaving the door open. "Well…."

- *.*

"_Emily Prentiss." The head of security called out the name. "Where is Emily Prentiss?" He sighed, why did this girl have to make his job so much harder than it had to be? "Hotchner, go find her."_

_Aaron__Hotchner__nodded__as__he__got__up__out__of__his__chair__and__started__to__walk__through__the__house._'Of course Sir, send me to look for the friggin' always missing girl.' _Why__did__this__girl__always__have__to__do__exactly__what__she__'__s__not__supposed__to__do?_

_Hearing laughter coming from the smaller library on his left, he opened the door and grunted as he saw who was accompanying the ambassador's daughter. "Miss Prentiss," he said formally, "you're wanted at the rehearsal dinner."_

_The girl, or young women, slowly stopped laughing and groaned. "Great, just great." _

"_Come on, Prentiss," her company said, "do this and I'll let you come home a little later tonight." _

"_Rossi…" Aaron said, warningly. _

"_Loosen up a little, Hotchy," said David Rossi, an extra hired profiler (the ambassador family got nothing but the best) and writer in his free time. Highly annoying and rich, a bad combination with a man that has his arrogance. "Let's go walk this lady to where she's ought to be, shall we?" The writer extended his arm to the young woman watching their conversation with amusement and led her out of the door. Talk about unprofessional. _

_Aaron sighed, just two more days. Then the wedding would be over and he could go back home to his empty apartment, yay. _

_- *.*_

"Yes, yes, yes, I remember all of that." Emily grunted in annoyance "Just tell me what happened at the wedding party last night."

The dark haired man chuckled and walked up to her. "You sure? Because I wouldn't put it past you to have been drunk that day." Sliding past her, he sat down on the bed and patted on the space next to him. "Sit."

Too surprised at being told what to do, Emily sat down without any objection. "Shut it and start telling."

"How can I tell you anything if I have to 'shut it', as you so nicely put it." But the slap on his head quickly got him to talking again.

- *.*

"_Dave.__" __The__writer__smiled__as__he__heard_that_voice__from__behind__him,__a__warmth__running__to__the__lower__parts__of__his__body.__ "__I__thought__you__weren__'__t__going__to__be__here__for__the__wedding?__"_

"_Hello Emily," he showed her one of his charming grins. "I wasn't, but the ambassador was kind enough to extend an invitation to me."_

_Emily snorted. "Of course she did. Having the David Rossi on the wedding of your oldest daughter is good publicity."_

_He__smiled__as__he__whispered__in__her__ear,__ "__good__thing__you__'__re__nothing__like__your__mother_or_your__older__sister.__" __Pulling__back,__he__grinned.__ "__But__don__'__t__tell__anybody__I__said__that.__"_

_Emily laughed, a sound David Rossi was quickly becoming addicted to. "Don't worry, you're public opinion is safe with me." _

_- *.*_

"God, you do realize I didn't start drinking until after the wedding, right? And how do you know all of this anyway?" Emily was now laying on her back, staring at the ceiling as the man lying next to her, in almost the same position, told his story.

- *.*

_An2; Next chapter's much longer. Don't worry! It will be up either tomorrow or the day after tomorrow. But it's already finished so I should find the time tomorrow to post it! Thank you very much for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: I have no idea why the words are slurred together. It's not this way when I upload it, but apparently Fanfiction likes the lines better when they're slurred? I don't know, I hope it doesn't bother you too much, Enjoy reading!_

"God, you do realize I didn't start drinking until after the wedding, right? And how do you know all of this anyway?" Emily was now laying on her back, staring at the ceiling as the man lying next to her, in almost the same position, told his story.

- *.*

"_That was fun," Emily laughed as she and her new friend, David Rossi, walked out of the big church. "We should go to weddings together more often."_

_Rossi chuckled, "I never knew an ambassador's daughter could make fun of people like that."_

"_Me?" she feigned ignorance "I would never do such a crude thing had it not been for you, Mr. Rossi."_

"_Miss Prentiss." Emily turned around to see the young, but still older than her, security officer waiting for her at the black, shielded car. He had gotten the job to get her back to the house safely, and she figured he was not too happy about that. Although he'd been shooting her friend David some jealous glares over the last two days, he'd not yet made any indication that he liked her. And while she thought he looked cute in a handsome way, she was not going to chase him. "Are you ready to go?" She nodded and turned back to the writer._

"_Pleasure seeing you here, Dave." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "I will see you at the party." And with a last wink she stepped into the car._

_- *.*_

"Not drunk yet either."

_- *.*_

"_Do you ever smile?" Aaron looked up at the brunette as she asked him this, and smiled. _

"_Never."_

_Emily snorted into her drink, the few glasses of wine already having some effect on her. "Do you hate me?"_

_Aaron sighed. Of course he didn't hate her. He hated David Rossi for being the charmer he was, and for him having the guts it took to just step up to an ambassador's daughter. And even that was more envy than hate. "No, I don't." _

"_But you hate it that you are stuck with me, because of your assignment." It was a statement rather than a question._

_Aaron sat up in the chair he was occupying, seated in the same library as two days ago. "Do you? Because I bet you think I can't be fun."_

_Emily giggled at that, really giggled, and said, "You're right about that."_

"_Alright." He had to defend his ego now. "Ask me anything you want, and I'll answer honestly."_

"_Anything?" Emily smiled mischievously. "Ok." She laughed as he nodded, "but you have to promise me you'll answer everything, no matter what I ask."_

"_I promise."_

_Emily seemed to think for a little while, trying to figure out what to ask first, but the alcohol had made her eyes a little blurry so who knew what she was really doing. "I know!" she cheered. "Are you married?"_

_Aaron chuckled, now knowing for sure that she was lying when she'd said she'd only had a couple of glasses of wine. "No."_

"_So you're single?"_

"_Yes." And secretly he hoped the rest of her questions weren't going to be as platonic as this. _

"_How much sex do you have?" And there it was, but how honest was he really going to answer?_

"_Not that much. I work a lot," he added, as a kind of explanation. "How about you?"_

_Emily was just about to answer when her tipsy mind realized he was reversing roles. "Oh no," she giggled. "I'm not done with you yet." She rubbed one finger over her lower lip as she proceeded to think. It distracted Aaron. "Do you want to have sex with me?"_

"_Yes." He answered without thinking, before his mind caught up with what he'd just said. "I mean…" he stuttered. "I mean, you're attractive and…" Finding words wasn't easy. "What I mean is, uh, if you'd just have been a girl at a club, then uh…" But he just stopped trying as Emily was now rolling in front of him, in the middle of a laughter fit. "Next question."_

_Trying__to__compose__herself__a__little,__Emily__took__a__deep__breath.__But__it__didn__'__t__work__just__yet,__and__another__series__of__laughs__escaped__her__mouth.__ "__Alright,__alright.__" __She__whispered__as__she__wiped__away__the__tears__running__down__her__cheek.__ "__We__'__ll__go__on__with__an__easier__question.__What__do__you__do__in__your__free__time?__" _'Besides fantasizing about ambassador's daughters' _her__mind__added.__The__thought__was__enough__to__start__another__alcohol__influenced__laughter__fit._

_Aaron glowered at her. "I don't have that much free time."_

"_Come on, you must have one hobby?"_

_He thought about that, what did he really do in his free time? Sleep, mostly. Go out for a run. Go out for groceries every once in a while, when he didn't have them delivered. "I have to rest in my free time, to recover from spending so much time with bossy ambassador's daughters."_

_Emily huffed in disbelief. "Bossy? Who are you calling bossy Agent Hotchner?" _

_But Aaron just flat out laughed as he received a punch to his shoulder. "You."_

"_Shut up." Proud that she had even been able to hit her target, sort of, she just went back to thinking of a question. "How often do you have sex?"_

_And back to the sex questions, how was he going to answer this one? "Not a lot."_

"_Because you don't have a lot of free time." Emily waved her hands in front of him, trying to wave off the answer but in her fogged minded state it came off as a little crazy. "Stop it with that answer, I want a monthly average."_

_Aaron leaned in closer to her, just enough to make her notice the vague blush on his cheeks. "Why are you so interested in my sex life?"_

_Now it was her turn to blush, although a lot more visible. "I'm not."_

_He gave her a pointed look. "You're not?" he leaned in closer and closer until his face was merely just inches away from hers. "I beg to differ."_

_Emily's breath halted in her throat and her eyes slowly slid close. "Why's that?" she whispered._

_Aaron chuckled softly, his nose almost touching hers. "Because," he breathed, "I think you," still moving closer, his forehead now touched hers. "Want to have sex with me."_

_Her__eyes__widening__in__a__second,__her__head__moved__back__significantly.__ "__What?__" __her__voice__echoed__through__the__room.__ "__I__do__not.__" __Her__blush__increased._

_Already__missing__her__warmth,__Aaron__groaned.__ "__You__don__'__t?__Prove__it.__" __And__with__that__he__chose__to__be__straight__forward__for__once__in__his__life__and__he__swiftly__moved__and__crashed__his__lips__against__hers._

_Emily__was__taken__aback__by__the__sudden__change__of__his__demeanor__but__it__didn__'__t__take__long__for__her__to__forget__that__and__get__distracted__by__his__lips._

"_Are you really sure you don't want this?" Aaron whispered into her mouth, starting to move back a little. "Because I'll stop if you say so."_

"_No." He smiled at her eagerness as she crashed her lips back into his. "Maybe I want this a little."_

"_A little?" He groaned as he felt her nails softly scrape his scalp. "I can work with that."_

_He__wasn__'__t__acting__like__himself,__he__knew__that.__But__for__once__he__really__didn__'__t__care.__He__was__ready__to__let__loose.__And__yes,__this__was__compromising__his__job,__his__income.__But__his__mind__was__too__busy__with__being__pleased,__that__it__didn__'__t__pay__any__attention__to__those__facts.__It__did__however__think__of__Emily__'__s__state__of__mind._

"_You're drunk." Aaron moaned as her tongue traced circles on his slightly parted lips._

"_So are you," she said into the kiss._

"_But I can hold my liquor." He groaned as she pulled back and stared into his eyes._

"_So can I," she said simply before crashing her lips back against his. But this time no one objected and her hands started roaming over his chest, finding the first button on his shirt. Flicking it open, she moaned as she felt his roughened hands sliding underneath her dress. "Fuck," she groaned out as his fingers made contact with the wetness of her panties, pushing upwards into her center. _

"_Watch your language, Miss Prentiss," he whispered into her mouth as he relinquished the feel of her skin beneath his hands._

"_Don't count on it." Her small hands finished unbuttoning his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders, slowly starting to walk them back to the bed. "I'm hoping you're going to make me scream much dirtier than that." Aaron groaned as his knees hit the bed and he fell back onto the soft sheets, pulling the brunette on top of him. His free hand, the one not occupied inside Emily's panties, smoothly pulled down the zipper on the back of her dress. _

"_So impatient," Emily whispered as she slid of the bed to pull the black material down. She smiled as she saw Aaron's eyes widen to what was underneath, or more so, as to what wasn't underneath._

"_My, my, Miss Prentiss," he gulped. "I never picked you for going braless." He grinned as Emily smoothly strode back and let herself fall on top of the man on the bed._

"_There's a lot of surprises inside of me." She giggled. "You'll find out someday."_

"_Really? Hmm." He moaned as Emily's small hand rubbed over the bulge in his pants. "I can't wait." His hands found a perfect nibble and his fingers started to trace patterns around it, making the woman on top of him moan. He grinned and flipped them around. "You have to promise me something," he whispered as he nipped on the sensitive skin on her neck, leaving a trail down as he made his way to her breasts. "You can't tell your mother about any of this."_

_Slightly grumbling that he was, sort of, bringing her mother into this, but too satisfied with his position to care, she chuckled. "Why not? I would sure love to see her reaction."_

"_I would lose my job." His mouth slowly slid around her hardened nipple, making slow sucking motions. _

"_What has that got to do with me?"_

_He brought up his head and raised one dark eyebrow. "I'll tell her about three nights ago."_

_Emily scowled. "Evil man," she said and sucked at his lower lip. "I won't tell her, I promise." She smiled. "Besides, I would certainly miss you if you were to get fired." Her hands ran over his belt buckle. "Now, I think you're a little overdressed, Agent Hotchner."_

_- *.*_

"And I think the rest you can fill in for yourself."

Emily didn't say anything for a while, having been drawn into the story but having trouble to get out, and Aaron was just getting afraid that she was having regrets when she finally said something. "You really didn't pick me for going braless?"

Aaron chuckled in relief. "That's the only thing that stood out for you in this?"

"Well yeah." Emily smiled. "Of course, that is if you don't count you cutting off the interesting stuff I _really_ wanted to hear."

"Ah," he whispered. "That's because if I told you, I can't have my second first time with you."

"Second first time?"

"Yes." He slowly moved his head to give her a deep kiss. "As long as you don't remember," he nibbled on her lower lip, "we can have a proper, no alcohol induced first time."

Emily laughed into the kiss as she went to straddle him. "Now that's what we call clever thinking, Agent Hotchner."

- *.*

_An; I hope you liked this! _

_Because I cut off the 'rated M scene' I'm thinking about writing another chapter that's fully rated M. It should start about right after this chapter. Let me know if you'd want that._

_But right now, this is completed! Thank you very much for reading, I always appreciate it when someone takes the time to read what I've created._

_EN: Well, I apologize for making you all wait for this. That was awesome! I for one am keen for the M rated chapter! *grins* Please! Please, leave her a review to know what you thought!_


End file.
